the musings of somebody deeply in denial
by johnlaurens
Summary: "The Bowa family weren't what you would call normal. From the moment he moved in, Will had slowly begun to delve into their enigmatic ways- both members of the family were definitely strange- Marcus, however, had his way of making his habits endearing. Fiona was just... Fiona. How could he even begin to describe her?" Just a smidge of Will/Fiona. One-Shot.


The Bowa family weren't what you would call normal.

_At all_.

In school, Marcus was ostracized from the other kids for his... Whims? Customs?

Will didn't even know what to call them anymore.

Fiona's attempts to fit in with the mom's at said school weren't working either (though, this may be due to the fact that her way of 'fitting in' wasn't exactly the definition you'd find in '_Webster's_').

From the moment he moved in, Will had slowly begun to delve into their enigmatic ways- both members of the family were definitely strange- Marcus, however, had his way of making his habits endearing.

Fiona was just... Fiona.

How could he even begin to describe her?

She definitely vexed and frustrated him further than any woman he'd ever met (this, obviously, not counting Laurie- to Will, she wasn't even human).

Yet, he always managed to forgive her for all of these complications. And why?

Because she was Fiona. Try as he might, Will just couldn't stay angry at her for too long. Maybe it was some sort of weird, shaman-like power... Maybe Will was just weak.

Maybe it was because her accent was cute.

Or because she managed to be so optimistic (a nice contrast to his sudden bouts of pessimism, now that he thought about it).

It may have been, quite possibly, due to the fact that she cares so much about Marcus. Honestly, the two were freaking inseparable. And,while Will doubted that this was typical (or heathy) behavior, it was sweet.

Ugh, sweet?

Jesus Christ, what was becoming of him?

The tenacity of those two: working into his brain unpleasantly, like a bad Michael Bays movie.

And, now, he was using words like 'tenacity.'

That was probably Chris's fault, with his countless impromptu lessons.

That was an altogether different thing- Chris.

Will didn't like the guy to begin with and, although he's become a bit more bearable due to his Niners obsession, Chris was just the kind of dude that people like Will didn't get along with.

He had been annoyed when Marcus had fawned all over him, and felt this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, when Fiona had announced that he was courting her ('courting?' Really, Will?).

What _was_ that feeling?

It's not like Will cared about Fiona's love life.

It's not like Will cared that Chris (of all people!) was dating her.

It's not like Will, God forbid, had actually fallen for this disturbing- yet, oddly exciting- psychopathic Brit.

"Actually, Will," Andy said, with a smirk. "That is exactly what it sounds like."

Shooting him a glare, Will ignored his best friend's accusation. He was wrong. Absolutely wrong.

Somehow, Will couldn't shake the feeling that he was trying to convince himself, more than Andy.

"My annoyance with Chris has absolutely nothing to do with Fiona."

Andy shrugged, looking unconvinced.

"Will, you say all of that- but, at the end of the day, you've still spent the better part of this hour debating Fiona, Marcus, and Chris. Mainly Fiona. Marcus and Chris were basically reference points." He pointed out.

Will opened and closed his mouth several times, but emitted no sound. Shooting Andy one last glower, he stomped upstairs, desperate to forget all about this treacherous topic.

He didn't like her.

_He didn't._

Marcus was his best friend, so it was only natural that he thought about Fiona. They were neighbors. They were friends.

_Just_ friends.

He put all of these afterthoughts at the back of his mind, and tried to pretend that that last thought hadn't irked him.

Because it hadn't.

He was thankfully pulled away from his musings, when he heard the sound of ukulele's being played faintly. Every so often he'd catch a 'God,' and 'love.'

With a smile on his face, he hummed along (obviously not realizing that he was doing this- if he had, Will would've been quite horrified).

Sure, the Bowa family was outside of the confines of the norms, but Will wouldn't trade them for anything.

* * *

_And, that's a wrap! This was just a short little piece that came to me, while catching up on AaB on 'On Demand.'_

_It isn't my best, and I doubt that it's accurate, but I do really like Will/Fiona. I don't think that it's the writer's plan to put them together yet, but later on in the show, they should. I think that if they had better scenes, and more scenes, Walton and Driver could display just how much chemistry they have (they kind of remind me of the Tenth Doctor and Dona, which, although they didn't get together, was a ship I really enjoyed)._

_Please take your time to leave a review- seriously, it fuels me. I want to provide more drabbles/vignettes/one-shots for this fandom, that I'm growing to love, and the more Fanfiction on here, the better!_

_Hope you enjoyed,_

_~ Silver_


End file.
